


The Confession

by thespiandame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Cute, Fluffy, Getting Together, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, fluff?, pure fluff, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiandame/pseuds/thespiandame
Summary: Suga's crush on Daichi just keeps seeming to get worse





	

       For the past couple practices not reacting to Daichi was hard. Dachi kept jumping into the practice to show Kageyama or any other of their team members what to do, and it was killing Suga. When Daichi jumped to hit the volleyball his shirt rose up and Suga could see just a little bit of skin. Suga flushed at how Daichi moved with such authority. Suga had thought his crush on his best friend and captain would go away but no, it just continued to get worse. He felt as if a permanent blush was settled on his cheeks in every practice.  
Before he knew it, practice was over, and Daichi was walking directly towards him.

  
“Suga, is there something wrong? You’ve been awfully quiet recently,” Daichi said approaching the shorter man. Suga quickly put on his brightest smile and looked directly at the captain,

  
“I’m great. Nothing’s wrong.”

  
“Are you sure you’re not feeling sick?” Daichi asked putting his hand on Suga’s forehead. Suga felt warmth flowing through his body and felt his blush darken across his cheeks. He quickly pulled away from Daichi and began walking towards the club room.

  
“Look, Captain, I’m fine,” Suga said without thinking and with unintended harshness in his voice. Daichi grabbed Suga’s shoulder and he froze.

  
“You never call me Captain,” Daichi spoke softly, “What’s wrong?”

  
Suga swallowed nervously trying to get his brain to think of some excuse, but could not.

  
“I’m sorry I’ve been acting strange lately. It’s just..” He took a deep breath, “There’s this person I have feelings for and I thought it would god away, but it’s just gotten worse. You wouldn’t understand.” Suga said turning around to face Daichi. He met Daichi’s eyes and felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Daichi looked directly back into Suga’s eyes.

  
“Who is it Suga?” Daichi questioned.

  
“It doesn’t matter..” Suga trailed off, “I’ve got to head out. I don’t want to be late getting home.” Suga felt Daichi’s hand wrap around his wrist and felt heat shoot through his body. Daichi took a step closer to Suga until they were so close that Suga could feel the Captain’s breath. As Suga stared into his captain’s brown eyes he felt torn, but he also longed to say something. He longed to reach out and press himself against Daichi and for him to stay in Daichi’s arms forever. Should he tell him? His heart was saying yes, but his head was saying no. What if this ruins your friendship? Then Suga would need to quite the team and he’d feel so lost without his best friend by his side, and yet what Suga wanted more than anything else was to be with Daichi Sawamura for the rest of his life and as more than friends. There was only one thing to do.

  
“It’s you,” Suga stammered quickly looking down to avoid Daichi’s gaze.

  
“Koushi,” Daichi’s said tripping Suga’s face upwards. Suga flushed at the use of his first name and thinks he’s dreaming when Daichi kisses him hard. Suga meets Daichi’s kiss with just as much, if not more, veracity as him. He closed his eyes not wanting the moment to end as he ran his hands up to the back of Daichi’s neck and tangled them in his hair. Daichi’s hands dropped down his body until they rested on the small of Suga’s back and pulled him even closer to Daichi’s body. Suga’s entire body felt like it was on fire. When Daichi pulled back, Suga’s breath is shallow and uneven.

  
“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Daichi asked. Suga blushed even thought he was sure his face was already cherry red,

 

“I thought you wouldn’t feel the same way Daichi.”

  
“I’ve been trying to get up the courage to tell you for years,” Daichi says wrapping Suga in a hug. He smiled wrapped in Daichi’s arms. He couldn’t believe what had just happened.

  
“So what does this make us Captain?” Suga asked quietly.

  
“I would hope boyfriends?” Daichi said.

  
“Boyfriends,” Suga agreed and kissed Daichi again.

  
“Get it Captain!” Noya cheered. Suga quickly broke away from the kiss and turned an even deeper shade of red when he saw most of the team standing and watching. Tsukishima and Kageyama both looked unfazed, but Hinata and Yamaguchi both looked like they were about to loose their minds. From the looks of it, Tanaka’s face was almost as red as Suga’s. Asahi had a big smirk on his face and Noya was jumping up and down tugging on Asahi’s sleeve screeching,

  
“I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!”

  
“Get some Captain!” Asahi said.

  
That comment just made Suga blush more, but he was not prepared for what came next. Daichi wrapped his arm around Suga and said,

  
“Oh, I most certainly will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Let me know what you think and if you're feeling up to it check out my tumblr :) leewritesandstuff.tumblr.com


End file.
